How Easily It Falls Apart
by Inkblots
Summary: Neither of them were able to convey the right emotions, both hid behind their stubborness and pride, and in the end, will things fall apart? OneShot. HeijixKazuha


**How easily it all falls apart:**

**I do not own detective conan, or anything related….**

They had been best friends forever without ever trying, so maybe that's why it all fell apart, without any effort too.

It had been so awkward at first, and yet the feeling had slowly taken over her. It wasn't as if she _asked _to like him, and it wasn't like there was anything she could to prevent it.She hated how she was always the one who called, the one who asked if he wanted to "hang out" or how his day went.

She suddenly got awfully jealous when the teacher asked them to work with different partners, and how so many of the girls flocked over him all at once, leaving her to glance furtively at him every few seconds.

She decided that she also hated the way he would cough and sneeze because he didn't get enough sleep on account of solving a mystery, but when she asked, he would just brush the cold off, like it was nothing. I mean, how hard could it be to just accept the concern?

And with so many off her girlfriends telling her that, she shouldn't condone this type of behavior, that just because he was a guy and her best-friend did not give him any right to make her go through so much effort and pain worrying about him. They reminded her that friendship was a two way street.

She hated how she always waited for him, how she always walked him to class. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? And the only time she really had him to herself was when they walked home in the evenings, after school, but the time always seemed to fly by during those spare minutes and she was left grasping for more.

So then, she decided, that she wasn't going to call him anymore. That she wasn't going to wait for him between classes, but concentrate her time on other people. Besides, she had always had a certain charismatic air that drew people in.

She followed her plan dutifully, for about a week and at first he just thought that she was mad. It wasn't as if he never received the silent treatment. They almost fought every day but this time, she didn't cave in, but in reality, because of their pride, everything starts to fall apart.

He sees her growing up, and he doesn't like the idea. He has somewhat brought upon himself the duty of protecting her against the world, and the more she grows, the more danger around her she attracts.

He sees her flirt with some of the guys, and for moments, all he can see is red. But he controls himself, just for her. He hates it when she gives him the silent treatment, he hates the fact that he can never hate her, but can't live up to her expectations either,

Its not that he doesn't make any effort, but he's a GUY, what else can she expect? He barely calls his own guy friends, or even members in his own family. Plus, with all the detective solving, and homework, it isn't as if he has a large amount of free time on his hands anyway.

She's always so sensitive too. He has to choose every word carefully when speaking to her, in case his eardrums want to hear the shrill AHOU! vibrate through the halls of the school or the sidewalks of Osaka.

Conan and Kaito say that he's too blind for his own good, and after they announce that particular comment with a secret smile, the burst out in evil giggles. And those giggles were just downright _creepy_.

So he just tries the best he can, but really, he always thinks that she's too good for him, or that they're such good friends, why do anything to harm the relationship?

Thus, he suppresses his feelings.

Neither of them are willing to take the risk of falling into the chasm, neither wants to be the first to fold. So both hang on dangerously, teetering on the edge of their flailing friendship.

She's incredibly worried, this was never how she meant for it to turn out. When she ignored him, and him, her, nothing was solved. Everything just got worse.

In the end, she's the first to acknowledge that something has to be done before everything slips away forever. So she goes to him, and asks, "are you alright?"

And he smiles a small smile, for the briefest moment and answers, "Of course Ahou! Why are you worried about me? You should be worried about your own clumsy self."

Things aren't fully the same, they still need to come back from the separation. They still need to work many things out but she has hope.

She calls him once more, he answers, and she asks if he would like the take a walk with her that Sunday, among the lingering traces of snow, and the fresh shoots of spring.

He answers, Yes.

End.

I sincerely hope that all of you have a spectacular Valentine's day, and if you harbor a love that you're afraid to put into words, take courage from this day and risk falling into that chasm, because falling is simply much more fun then just standing there looking down.


End file.
